


Boswell

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am lost without my Boswell."<br/>It surprised Amano to find the popular novelist Inno Torajirou was someone barely out of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boswell

It surprised Amano to find the popular novelist Inno Torajirou was someone barely out of high school. He had easily schooled his expression to mild interest when the boy awkwardly greeted them into his home. "I wasn't really sure what to do, Amano-san. This is my first interview after all."

Shindou Hikaru was more suited to pose for a teen's fashion magazine than an interview for winning the A-- prize. His graphic tee and designer high tops were things Amano's grandchildren had begged to have. His bleached blond bangs were likely inspired by some pop sensation, and when he sat down he slouched, keeping his hands in his pockets.

Hardly encouraged, Amano began, "So let us talk about your mystery series, Shindou-san - "

Shindou talked about the plot line about a young student, also named Torajirou, who wrote down the mysteries solved by Sai, a wandering swordsman. During their talk about the setting of his stories Shindou had spoken about Meiji era events and customs with a familiarity borne out of long study. He grew animated, explaining his trips to see historic places, gesturing with his hands as he told about finally meeting with fellow young novelists Touya Akira and Waya Yoshitaka and attending lectures by renowned Meiji period expert Kuwabara.

Amano listened, took down notes as he recorded Shindou's replies to some questions his fans had sent in. It was clear Shindou cared deeply for the characters in his stories, his main character in particular. For his final question, he asked, "Some people have said that your work is influenced by masters like Ellery Queen and Arthur Conan Doyle. They say Torajirou is the Watson to Sai's Holmes. What do you think of that?"

Shindou grew thoughtful. His glance fell on the scroll decorating the living room, a piece of calligraphy with lush grass script. "I can say that just like the Torajirou in the stories, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life talking about Sai."

Later Amano would replay that bit of conversation over and over, pondering about the almost wistful tone in Shindou's voice as he'd answered. That was in his thoughts as he finished his article with the line, "And thus I am certain, that if Sai was alive right now, he would claim that like Holmes of before, he'd be lost without his Torajirou."


End file.
